Electric drives comprise devices that use electrical energy to produce mechanical energy (e.g., motion) and are used in a variety of applications. Some electric drives produce rotational forces while some electric drives are configured to produce linear forces. Electric drives can be configured to operate using alternating current (AC) and/or direct current (DC).
Examples of applications in which electric drives are utilized include, but are not limited to, manufacturing environments, automotive applications, robotic applications, consumer appliances and hardware, and construction equipment, to name a few. One particular application in which an electric drive can be used is a fluid delivery system.
One example of a fluid delivery system includes a device configured to atomize a material (e.g., paints, inks, varnishes, textures, herbicides, insecticides, food products, etc.) that is sprayed through the air. For example, a spray-coating system often includes a fluid source and, depending on the particular configuration or type of system, an electric drive for providing pressurized fluid to an output nozzle or tip that directs the fluid in a desired spray pattern. For example, some common types of paint spraying systems employ compressed gas, usually air compressed by an air compressor, to atomize and direct paint particles onto a surface. Other common types of paint spraying systems include airless systems that employ a pumping unit for pumping paint from a paint source, such as a paint can. Pressurized paint is pumped from the source through a hose, for example, to a spray gun having a tip with a particular nozzle shape for directing the paint in a desired pattern.
During use, internal and/or external factors, such as environmental changes, can affect operation of an electric drive. For example, some factors can affect the resonance characteristics of an electric drive system. For instance, in the fluid delivery system example discussed above it may be possible that factors such as changes in the fluid media (e.g., the material being sprayed), the level of fluid in the source, the mass of the user, and/or the position of the system (e.g., sitting on a table, being held by a user), to name a few, can affect the resonance and performance of the electric drive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.